Stand Bi Me
by Dynasti2002
Summary: Once Chevron first met Frufru and fell in love while Bobby is worried, so he finds a way to get Frufru back.


One day in Harvey Street, Bobby the Elder and Frufru were sitting on a bench.

"Oh, Bobby. Are we simply meant to be?" asked Frufru to Bobby. She put her hand on his hand and clasped together as she smiled. He started to nod.

"Why, yes we are." he blushed as a blonde girl with a pink beret arrived the scene and looked at the couple.

"Hello, heterosexuals. It is I, Chevron." she spoke in a snooty way. She smirked as she looked at Frufru.

"C-C-Chevron?" Bobby gulped as he stood up, still carrying his staff. _I hope I better not broke up with her if this blonde brings this up._ He thought.

"Why, you must be Dot's childhood friend, Chevron. Can we be lovers for now on?"

"Sure we can."

"Okay." Frufru stood up as Chevron wrapped her arm at Frufru's shoulder and looked at him. A tear fell out of Bobby's eye. "Good news, Bobby. I am a..." she said in slow motion. "Closeted bisexual person." A glass breaking sound was heard offscreen as Bobby the Elder turned white in shock as the female lesbian couple walked away. _Chevron wasn't pissed off, was she?_ Bobby thought again. He is scared of what he have done.

Meanwhile, in the Harvey Girls trailer, Bobby the Elder knocked on the door as Audrey opened it.

"Yes?" said Audrey. Bobby is worried about his closeted bisexual girlfriend.

"I need to talk about Frufru. She is now a closeted bisexual!" He clinged onto Audrey's shirt. "You have to help me!" He cried out. Dot is confused and so were Lotta. Audrey was surprised that Bobby _had_ a bisexual girlfriend.

"I am very surprised that your girlfriend, Frufru really _is_ a closeted bisexual. She seems to be a heterosexual and a lesbian at the same time." Audrey told Bobby. The Bow appeared out of nowhere and is behind the trailer van.

"Boo." The Bow cried out as the Harvey Girls and Bobby scream. "Bisexual you say? I do like bisexuals. They remind me of homosexuality and heterosexuality being together." she smiled. Lotta shrugged as she smiled and closed her eyes and nodded.

"I agree with The Bow. I like lesbians, gays, bisexuals and transgenders. My most favorite is remember the time when I got candy from a couple of guys, who were gay." Lotta spoke happily.

 _It all happened on Halloween where Lotta, dressed as a cat wearing a black leotard with black leggings and black sleeves, wears black boots, a black cat tail, black cat ears and has cat makeup with three whiskers and a pink nose carrying a pillowcase that is filled with candy as she knocked on the door. An Asian-American male with curly hair, round glasses, pale skin, freckles and wears a white, collared top, a satin red vest, black pants, black dress shoes and a vampire cape. He has fake blood all over himself and has faux bite marks on his neck that are bloody. He was carrying a Polynesian-American male with brown hair, tan skin and metallic braces on his teeth that were colored gray over his shoulders. He had a faux ripped-out neck draped on top of his head, he had his arms "carrying" his head and he wears gray, tattered 19th-century attire._

 _"Trick or treat!" cried out Lotta. The gay couple smiled as they kissed each other. "Are you a gay couple?" She asked in a confused way._

 _"Yes, plump girl. We are a gay couple." Said the Polynesian ghost._

 _"You must be a cute cat. Here have some candy." Replied the Asian vampire as he grabbed a candy bowl and passed out a few of candy pieces into Lotta's bag._

 _"Happy Halloween!" Said the ghost as Lotta walks away._

 _"You too!" Lotta told the gay couple._

"Ah, good times." Sighed Lotta. She imagined what it is like to be homosexual.

"I finally realized that the only people obsessed with Halloween are 8-year-olds, goths, cosplayers and gays." Dot told Audrey and Bobby, confusing them. She raised her index finger. "Bobby, to figure this problem out, you must tell Frufru about her girlfriend, Chevron." She told him.

"Okay, I must tell her. I promise I will, Dot!" Cried out Bobby as he walks away. Lotta turned to Dot.

"Maybe he likes bisexuality." Lotta said as Dot hit Lotta's side with her elbow.

Later on, back outside, Chevron and Frufru are at the ice cream truck as they received ice cream. Mint for Chevron and vanilla for Frufru. They start licking the ice cream as Bobby showed up.

"You are closeted?! How come?" Bobby cried out. Frufru looked at Chevron and frowned while her eyes are half-closed as she shrugged. _Oh, give me a break._ Thought Chevron as she is unamused.

"Listen, Bobby. I am a closeted homosexual and a heterosexual. I know I am your boyfriend, but sometimes, bisexual people have feelings, too." Frufru told him. Bobby cannot handle the pressure about bisexuality and Frufru's "closeted homosexual and heterosexual behavior for Chevron". He was stressed out about it. _Am I the only reasonable person in Harvey Street?_ He thought.

"You have feelings?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, and you know who you are messing with! Bye!" Chevron waved to him as he turned away from him. Bobby is shocked as Lucretia, Tiny and the Bloogey Boys showed up.

"Do not give up, Bobby! You are the Elder of Harvey Street!" Lucretia cried out to Bobby.

"Do not give up!" Tiny said.

"You can do this!" Pinkeye shouted.

"Frufru, I want you, Chevron and me to be in love!" Bobby said those words as the others gasp. The girls are shocked, the couple widen their eyes as their pupils shrunk with fear, and The Bow popped out of the bush.

"This crap?!" The Bow said. Chevron and Frufru turned to Bobby. _The hell?_ Thought Frufru.

"Frufru, I am so sorry about Chevron. Do you love me more than her?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, yeah. Because I am a lesbian, heterosexual and a bisexual girl at the same time." Frufru told Bobby as Chevron walked towards her.

"Oh boy! Here we go!" Melvin shouted as he gets the popcorn.

"What the...?" Fredo was shocked. The trio looked behind Bobby. _Bobby. Whatever you do, do not be a homophobe towards everyone._ Bobby thought as he starts sweating. He and Chevron kissed Frufru through the lips as Frufru blushed. The kids were shocked.

"Hang on tight! Because this will be on the news!" Gerald shouted as he arrived.

"Well, gang, this will be the "awe-amaze-tastic" day of our lives!" Audrey smiles as she high fived Dot and Lotta while high giving together.

"What about me? Am I the only reasonable person here?" said Emil as he rode on his scooter.

"Uh, go on ahead, Em." Chevron told Emil.

"I am sorry I screwed the situation up." Bobby told Frufru. "Would you forgive me?"

"Yes! Yes I will" cried out Frufru as she bursted happily with tears.

"Yay for Frufru! Thanks Frufru!" Lucretia happily chirped as she hugged Frufru. Bobby was surprised that he, Chevron, and Frufru are back together.


End file.
